1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting system and a detecting method, and especially relates to a temperature-detecting system and a temperature-detecting method.
2. Description of Prior Art
A data center comprises a lot of computers and machines. The data center needs to handle a lot of data. Therefore, the data center is often overheated if there is no good temperature detection and air condition. The computers and machines in the data center will be damaged easily when the data center is overheated.
The conventional temperature-detecting method for data center is to arrange a plurality of temperature sensors in the air-outlet and air-inlet of the cabinet in the data center. The temperature sensors are cascaded connected to a sensor hub after the temperature sensors are arranged. Therefore, the temperature data detected by the temperature sensors are sent from the temperature sensors to the sensor hub in polling manner.
The disadvantages of the conventional temperature-detecting method mentioned above are as following.
1. The temperature sensors are required, and the layouts of the temperature sensors are required as well. Therefore, the problem of communication interference is raised.
2. The temperature data is not sent instantly because the temperature data detected by the temperature sensors are sent from the temperature sensors to the sensor hub in polling manner.
3. The energy consumption of the temperature sensors exists because the temperature sensors are required.
4. To measure the temperature of a mass of locations is difficult because the temperature sensors are required (the more the temperature sensors, the worse the disadvantages 1-3 mentioned above).